


Too Hot

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The X Factor Era, Too Hot, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst playing a game of truth or dare in the X Factor house, Louis dares Niall and Liam to kiss. In order for Liam to get him back, he dares Louis and Harry to play "Too Hot" a game where you have to kiss the other person without touching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

"Okay, Niall. Your turn."

It was no secret that the boys were a little more than tipsy. Zayn had already done his dare of going to Mary's room in nothing but his pants. Needless to say, neither Zayn nor Marry was too thrilled about the whole thing. It was Louis' turn to pick someone now, and he had chosen Niall.

"Dare, obviously." Niall stated with a smirk on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Liam!" He shouted a little louder than everyone would have liked.

Niall's smirk was instantly wiped from his face. "O-okay..." He said looking over to Liam, a little unsure of what to do. He started to crawl over to Liam and when he was about an inch away from his face, he closed his eyes quickly and touched his mouth to Liam's in a small peck. With that he crawled back over to his spot on the other side of the circle, cheeks growing redder by the minute.

Harry and Louis were laughing hysterically by then. Even gave each other a little high five.

"Okay, Lou. Your Turn. mate." Liam said with narrowed eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare." Louis returned not missing a beat. Eyes equally as narrow.

"I dare you and Curly to play Too Hot." Liam was proud of himself for that one. It was usually quite hard to shut Louis up. This time all it took was 9 words. I. Dare. You. And. Curly. To. Play. Too. Hot. The words kept playing over and over in Louis' head. He looked over at Harry, who was sitting next to him, gaping at Liam.

"Yeah, okay. Come on, Curly." Louis said, grabbing Harry by the hand and hoisting him up. There was a gasp from all of the boys in the circle, including Harry.

"Aren't you gonna stay here?" Niall asked, confused. "How're we gonna know you actually did it?"

"Oh, trust me." Louis smiled. "You'll know." Don't get me wrong, Louis was about just as freaked out as the rest of them, but he wasn't about to give Liam the satisfaction of getting him to chicken out. That just wasn't an option. So he lead Harry out of the room all 5 of the boys shared and into the bathroom.

"Wow, you sure know how to woo a guy." Harry said sarcastically, looking around the bathroom.

"Well I wanted us to be alone. Where else are we gonna be able to do this in private?" He stopped talking then, probably realizing how awkward he sounded saying that and pulled Harry down with him onto the floor.

"Okay...so, you wanna start?" Harry asked. His whole face was turning bright red along with his neck and his ears.

Louis didn't even reply. He just leaned in and closed the space in between him and Harry. Harry let out a little-strangled whimper against Louis' mouth and he couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Harry was just so cute with his little dimples and his little curls.

Louis, absentmindedly, was about to reach his hands up and submerge them into Harry's curls, but he stopped himself with a groan. He wanted nothing more than to touch Harry. To wrap his arms around him and kiss him senseless. Harry just smelled so good. Louis stopped for a minute letting his eyes fall on Harry's and that was it. He brought his lips back to Harry's but then he started to trail his lips downward. Bringing them across his jaw and eventually down to his neck.

He started to suck then, looking for a spot that would get Harry going. Harry let out a loud moan just then. Found it. All the while they were licking into each other's mouths, neither one of them seemed to stop and think, wow, this is kind of weird. I'm kissing my friend. They just kept on going.

When Louis bit down in the spot he had been sucking on Harry's neck, though, Harry moaned even louder than before and grabbed on to the back of Louis' neck for leverage. Louis grinned widely against the crook of Harry's neck, panting a little from being out of breath.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna give up." Louis mumbled into Harry's mouth once had connected their lips again.

"Oh, shut up." Harry mumbled back and began kissing him again. Eventually, they figured they better get back to their room, seeing as someone could burst in at any moment and see them snogging on the bathroom floor. So they got themselves together and walked back into their room where the other boys were still in the circle, seemingly waiting for them.

They both had enormous smiles on their faces as they sat back down in their original spots, with their hands entangled on Louis' lap.

"So, who won?" Niall asked.

Louis shot a smirk over at Harry and started to open his mouth, but Harry cut him off.

"I did." Harry answered, but he wasn't talking about the game.


End file.
